When I See You Smile
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Men don't like seeing their women upset, and Logan is no exception. Just a lil drabble about Logan trying to cheer you up


**A/N I wrote this for a friend going through a bit of a crappy time on tumblr and figured you guys might wanna read it...I actually like it a lot for once, I think it's really cute. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

Imagine that Logan comes home from work to find you sitting on the couch upset, because for some reason it seems that maybe a few of your friends could possibly be ignoring you, and it hurts. "Hey what's wrong?", he asks after dropping his bag on the chair, and rushes over to you, sitting down on the cushion beside you and draping his arm over your shoulders.

"It's nothing big", you reply, trying to shrug your shoulders nonchalantly so as not to burden him with your problems.

"Well this nothing big has mah baby upset so I wanna know what it is", his brown eyes are soft and laced with concern, focused on your face as he squeezes your shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just over-reacting", you try to grin softly at him but fail, and drop your chin to your chest. The sympathetic expression on his faces makes those stupid tears wanna fall and you won't give them the satisfaction.

"What is it?", his palm rubs up and down your back soothingly, the tone in his voice pretty much warning you that he's not going to give up until you tell him what's going on.

You sigh with defeat, then go ahead and answer the dimpled brunette. "I just have this weird feeling like I'm being ignored by a few friends, and I just don't like it." You wiggle around to remove his arm from you and feel like maybe it's not as bad as it sounds. "It's okay though", you curl your lips up into a hint of a smile, and try to change the subject as you stand up. "I bet you're hungry, I should fix you something to eat after a hard day of work".

He doesn't say anything, but the rumble of his belly lets you know that your guess was correct. However, when you make a move towards the kitchen, one of Logan's arms wraps around your waist, the other taking hold of your wrist and tugging you gently down onto his lap. His eyes study your face and he tucks your loose hair behind your ears, then the rest back off your shoulders before quirking an eyebrow. "What can I do?"

You know what he means, but you feel selfish. "Nothing", you pull a shoulder up to your chin. "I'll get over it sooner or later", you state matter of factly.

"Well", he leans forward and places a kiss on the tip of your nose. "Sooner would be awesome, but now would be better. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm a girl just having a sensitive moment", you try to joke, but he notices that the humor doesn't reach your eyes.

"Okay fine, have it your way", he lifts you off of his lap effortlessly and sets you down on the couch before walking to the middle of the room, leaving you baffled. Out of nowhere, he starts dancing to no music, using the stupidest of moves.

"What are you doing?", you question through your laughter.

"Just making my girl laugh because I don't think she realizes how beautiful she is when she smiles."

"Logan", you roll your eyes as your heart swells.

"I'm serious", he nods ferociously and starts making funny faces at you, his chest heaving in and out with each breath, now that the physical activity has worn him out. His eyes cross, then each darts out to the sides of his head, which is followed by him trying to touch the tip of his nose with his tongue.

You erupt into a fit of giggles again at his immature antics, and once you compose yourself, you sit up straight and place your hands on your knees. "Well I thank you so kindly for putting the smile back on my face Mr. Henderson, but if I'm not mistaken I have a hungry man to feed."

"Oh no no no", his arms go out in front of him as he makes his way to you quickly, a devilish smirk decorating his face.

If you weren't already sitting down, you would back away from him. Intuition tells you something is about to happen. You narrow your eyes and open your mouth to question his motives when he puts his hands out, wiggling his fingers in a tickling motion.

You try to protest, but all that comes out is a squeal as he dives onto the furniture, his fingertips tickling your ribs and your sides, and then your stomach. You're kicking and flailing, trying to plead with him to stop, to no avail. Only when your face is red, tears are streaming down your face, your voice is hoarse from screaming, and you can barely breathe does he stop and let you go.

A wide smile stretches his lips over his teeth as he helps you sit back up. "My task is complete now that you've laughed all the yuckies away", he winks.

You realize that in fact your bad feelings have dissipated, and tears of joy bite at your eyes, which you blink back and fling yourself into his arms, pressing your mouth against his in gratitude.

"Thanks. I love you", you tell him as you pull away and get up onto your feet.

"And I love you", he repeats, smacking your butt playfully, hot on your trail while you pad into the kitchen.

You rummage through the refrigerator for a few ingredients to make Logan a snack, and turn around, coming face to face with him, his arms extended out in assistance. "What are you doing?", you ask, taking advantage of his help and setting a few items in his hands.

"I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna be up your butt all night. You're gonna be so sick of me by bedtime".

"Oh I am so lucky", you joke, and tip your head back dramatically.

"You might get lucky tonight", he wiggles his eyebrows and gives you his signature grin.

You try to bite your lip to suppress your giggle, not wanting to encourage him, but as usual it bubbles up from your chest and comes out on it's own free will.

Leaning against the counter looking proud of himself, he tilts his head to the side and says, "Who needs friends when you have a man like me."

You nod your head, silently agreeing because you have everything in you need as long as you have him.


End file.
